


girlfriend

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Online Friendship, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: seyeon finds comfort in a person miles away, and ends up catching feelings.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	girlfriend

Seyeon puts all the pictures in her laptop, putting in on slideshow as screensaver. She isn’t too worried about anyone looking at it -- she’s sure half of the people she hangs out with (including her parents) have no idea what the flags mean. Besides, they’re just so pretty to look at, it goes with her aesthetics, they wouldn’t think of questioning her.

The lesbian flag is so pretty, Sehun wants a lesbian theme for her phone, but she’s yet to find a virus-free theme to download on the internet. 

Her phone chimes loudly, lightening up to show the new notifications on her twitter. She had gained quite a lot of followers (over 2k of them), for all the outfits, pretty skies, and small-canvased arts she made. She came out to her followers just yesterday, finally ‘lesbian’ and ⚢ on her bio and next to her name respectively. Her followers dissolved down to five hundred yesterday, but it’s back to 1,000 now and she can see ‘lgbt+’ in each of the new follower.

There are, of course, many homophobic people private messaging her. Minseok had warned her about it, but there are more number of congratulations and sweet messages on her coming out tweet. She deletes the hate messages easily, moves on to check the new followers’ profiles, follows any artist she likes, or anyone who seems nice enough.

One profile picture catches her eye -- it looks awfully similar to her brother. Her heartbeat accelerates. She gulps and clicks on the profile. It’s a huge wave of relief realizing it’s not her brother. Another stranger who is part of the community.

The person has retweeted something about the Seoul Pride Parade. She opens the person’s profile, and is greeted with a cute, cute face. With a cute outfit which match the colours of the lesbian flag. Junhee is the person’s name. She’s apparently Pride Parade’s coordinator, and an interior designer. Wow.

Seyeon carefully scrolls through Junhee’s feed, each picture cute and straight up adorable. Junhee tends to stick her tongue out a lot, just a little sneak peak of her it, and holds a V in all the pictures. It makes her look cuter.

She follows Junhee without a second thought, finally liking and retweeting her tweets. Most of them, Seyeon realizes, are on activism and fighting for something. For loving whomever her chooses to, for the sex workers, for something and someone in her country -- in the world.

_ That’s kind of heroic _ , Seyeon thinks,  _ to be fighting for something _ .

A week later, Seyeon is private messaging Junhee about marches and how to join them -- how to support them, if she doesn’t have the time to actually march through for any.

Junhee responds an hour later, with the biggest reply Seyeon’s ever received.

She sleeps at 3am, finally bidding Junhee (who is an insomniac, turns out) goodbye, with a promise to talk to her later.

***

“Junhee,”

Junhee’s heartbeat is in her ears. She’s heard the voice a lot, and for a long time. She knows exactly how Seyeon sounds like, but the first time, in real life, makes her shiver. Junhee can’t stop the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Junhee!” Seyeon is quick to engulf Junhee into a tight hug, Junhee’s head resting on her chest. “Why’re you crying?”

Seyeon’s voice is a little croaky, too. She must be holding back. She brushes Junhee’s hair carefully, just like she promised she would. Junhee’s crying turns louder. Seyeon chuckles. “Hey, silly, stop crying. I’m right here! We’ve got things to do together!”

“I know,” Junhee steps back, and holds Seyeon’s warm hands. She just can’t stop crying, for some reason. “I know. I don’t know why I’m crying-- I love you.”

She hugs Seyeon again, crying more against Seyeon’s chest. Seyeon chuckles, this time, she presses a soft kiss against Junhee’s forehead, and rests her lips there. “I love you too, Junhee, you absolute fool. Stop crying, you need to buy me the famous brownie!”

Once Junhee’s crying reduces to sniffles, they start moving. They hold hands as they walk out of the station. Junhee wonders when they’ll address yesterday’s confession.

***

They finally go to the Queer Cafe near Junhee’s house, Seyeon bouncing excitedly as she looks at the menu. They’re full of puns, on the expensive side, but they probably don’t get many customers. The owner and the workers there are very kind, even offer a discount since Junhee comes to the cafe regularly. They shoot down the offer, though. 

“It’s just once,” Jongin, the owner’s son, tries this time. He even pouts adorably. Seyeon can’t believe they’re of the same age. “Once will literally not hurt, Junhee-noona.”

Junhee tuts. “No, Jonginnie, go do your homework. Kids shouldn’t talk about businesses.”

“I’m only two years younger to you,” Jongin groans.

“That’s fourteen in gay years,” Junhee pats Jongin’s back. “Go now, we decline the offer.”

Jongin trudges to the back of the counter, the pout bigger than before. “You’re mean,” he says once he’s behind the counter. “What can I get you?”

They make a beeline to the counter. Seyeon stands next to Junhee, looking at the menu closely, looking at the ingredients and the way they look in the picture. Anything pink keeps catching her attention. She hears Junhee order a cold coffee with a slice of chocolate cake.

“And your girlfriend?”

Seyeon freezes in her place. Her chest fills up with butterflies. They made it official around four hours ago, that they’re girlfriends. They look a selfie and posted in on their SNS. It really wasn’t much different up until now. Junhee did mention Jongin follows her and Seyeon.

“Yes, my  _ girlfriend _ ,” Junhee is obviously very pleased by it. “Let’s ask her, now, shall we?”

Junhee dramatically turns to face Seyeon, elbow on the counter, resting her head on her hand. “What would you like to have,  _ girlfriend _ ?”

Seyeon finds herself blushing. “Stop being weird,” she chuckles, cupping her warm cheeks. “I would like a normal coffee, please.”

Jongin nods, then types on the screen. “Size?”

“Medium, thank you.”

Jongin asks them to wait for a while, tells them to wait on one of the tables. The cafe is literally empty. Seyeon feels bad. She decides she’ll recommend everyone this place (if Junhee likes it, the drinks and food here is obviously good) on her SNS.

Once they sit down, both of their phones on the table, Seyeon takes out her wallet and keeps it on her phone. Junhee glares at her, but doesn’t say anything.

“That was nice,” Seyeon says with a grin. “Even though you were being embarrassing about it.”

“Hey,” Junhee pouts. “You like me.”

“I know, I do,” Seyeon licks her lips, unable to control her giggle. “You’re so cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE FOR LESBIANS AND WLW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i hope you liked it !!!!! please let me know if you liked it!!!!
> 
> (p.s. my [ commissions ](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1188858115095027712?s=20) are open, if you're interested! and you can request on my [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims) too (no nsfw please)~)


End file.
